1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the transmission of electrical signals. In one of its aspects it relates to jack connectors for transmission of electrical signals. In another of its aspects, it relates to improving transmission of electrical signals when jack connectors are used in the transmission of the signals. In another of its aspects, it relates to mechanically distributing particles on jack connectors. In yet another of its aspects, it relates to a tool for mechanically distributing particles on jack connectors. In more specific aspects of the invention it relates to a tool for distributing electrically conductive particles, abrasive particles and/or lubricant on the operating surface of an electrical jack connector and a method for effecting such distribution using a tool of this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical jack connectors are well known and of general use in the art. It is well known that both the male and the female components of jack connections eventually become coated with airborne grease and grime so that the conducting of electrical signals from the male to the female connector is impaired. Means and methods for cleaning connector components are known.
For instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,571 to Grande discloses a tool for cleaning a jack nose for sound powered telephone equipment in which an abrasive polishing wheel is mounted in a hollow tool body with the tool body and the polishing wheel having coaxial apertures into which a jack nose can be inserted. The polishing wheel can then be caused to rotate around the jack nose thereby abrasively removing material collected on the jack nose.
The Grande patent and the prior art cited therein provide means by which contacting ability of surfaces of both male and female connectors can be improved by cleaning of contact surfaces using, in general, abrasive surfaces or brush surfaces in communication with the surfaces to be cleaned.
Until the present invention the improvement of electrical contact between jack connectors seems to have depended entirely on tools and methods for cleaning their contact surfaces employing abrasive materials in the cleaning process or, more specifically, using abrasive materials as the surface of the cleaning tools.
3. Objects of the Invention.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a tool for improving the electrical contact between the contact surface of a jack connector and the connector surface with which it makes contact.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tool for applying electrically conducting particles to the contact surface of a jack connector.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a tool for simultaneously applying electrically conducting particles and abrasive particles to the contact surface of a jack connector.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a tool for applying lubricant along with electrically conducting particles and, optionally, abrasive particles to the contact surface of a jack connector.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for improving the electrical contact between the contact surface of a jack connector and the connector surface with which it makes contact.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description and drawing and the appended claims.